


Humor as Survival

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tickling, not-so-subtle callbacks to their stat growths, really sinful and really spicy, total kink indulgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of tickling drabbles.





	Humor as Survival

“G-Gods!” Frederick cried when the feather drifted back to his weeping cock for the eighth time, heaving and twisting against his bonds to get a firmer touch. The remaining feathers floated about his soles, knees, and the entirety of his broad torso, and another series of giggles formed closer to his nose than his throat; he ended up snorting them out.

He managed one sentence between his panting and struggling, “How is this necessary?!”

The addressee was his superb friend(?) Henry, who had a thumb on his lips and a grin that was _narrower_ than Frederick's. He wagged his finger in reminder, “You wanted me to teach you about torture tactics in Plegia, hence…” he continued wagging his finger, this time directing them at Frederick's heavy testicles, making the latter yelp, “...this. Buuuuut, my ever sprightly wife suggested, multiple times, that you needed to learn to relax! Not hard to get feathers when you've got what, thirty pegasi _on standby_?”

“Lady Lissa knows of this?!” Beyond the pinions teasing his nipples, Frederick's face was redder than fresh blood (Henry hummed at the imagery) as he wheezed his panic through his chuckles.

“Pssh! Naw,” Henry flicked his wrist, “you tell her whatever you want when she asks. I'll just say...hmm... we're having _a good laugh_? Heh!” He crossed to Frederick's side, watching him tremble and shake and sweat with arousal and need. He observed as the knight did what previous victims were said to do: rub their genitals against the feather stimulating them, a way of pleading for mercy.

But he masked this fascination with a pout, “Awww, you're hardly laughing as hard as you did half an hour ago!”

“J-just make it-ohhh!” Frederick stammered right into a moan, when the feather’s tip was caught against his frenulum, and he spread his thighs just a little wider, bucked a little faster.

“We're already in Stage 3! We should be ending soon!” Henry protested, pulling a tome from under his arm and flipping through the pages with little haste. Frederick caught sight of him doing this, and found yet another reason to curse the sorcerer's lethargy.

“Let’s see…’torture’...’victim’…we’re not killing anyone so we're looking for instructions to ‘release’...oohhhhh.” Henry gave a few quick nods. “ _Release_. I can totally do that!”

“Then do it!” Frederick almost growled, eager to have a free hand on his bursting groin. He found this manner of torture that the Plegians inflicted outright ridiculous at first, but now, he understood it's efficiency and effectiveness. He recalled that even his unfortunate encounters with magic could not sever his focus in battle. But now, this peculiar magic had made him delirious and begging in a matter of minutes.

“Hahaha, ha, haaaaargh! _Henry, please!!_ ”

“Aye, captain!” Henry flipped the book over his shoulder, and moved along Frederick's body again, until he was standing between his open legs. He took a few moments to watch him practically rutting the feather now, before withdrawing it with his own hand.

Frederick let out a sound between relief and frustration, then another with alarm when Henry lifted his hips until his cockhead was pointing towards himself. Damn the man's strength. “H-Henry, just let me g-ahhh! Aaaha! Wh-what’re you doing?!”

“Letting you go.” Without pausing his wrist and the feather on the knight’s quivering hole, even as Frederick groaned and twisted, trying to dislodge it. “And that means _letting you cum_ . You're so hard it'll only take a few! Besides, you need to _loosen up_ , nyeheheh!”

“Grrgh…ha, ohhhahaha, haaaah, hnnngh…!” The intensity of being touched, tickled there for the first time made Frederick's laughter and moans converge, and his previously active hips hung limp from the sensation. He could still feel the fluffy tendrils on his feet and pits, teasing his nipples and navel, and found himself wishing he could trade it all for the feather to return to his cock.

But Henry snickered, and instead slipped his feather tip into Frederick's ass, and _twirled_.

“Tickle tickle, tickle-”

And Frederick’s vision went white, his howls rattling the chamber as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I'm very open to requests so long as they're /m; post them in the comments! They're moderated so you can notify me if you want yours private!
> 
> Heh, _private_.


End file.
